


Chords

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Pearl and Greg contemplate the gifts Steven has given each of them.
Relationships: Pearl & Greg Universe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Chords

The quiet of the house since Steven's deprature unnerves them, so they find ways to break it up, noise to make, when they can.

“Greg,” Pearl says on this particular evening, appearing from the Temple and wandering into the living room.

“Hm?” Greg looks up from the puzzle on the coffee table. He transitioned to working on it about an hour previously after growing tired of playing covers of old Kerry Moonbeam songs on his guitar, which still leans askew against the couch.

“I picked up the bass rather quickly, wouldn’t you say?”

“You sure did!”

“Do you think you might be willing to teach me another instrument?”

“If it’s something I know, sure!”

“I believe you do know this one.” From her Gemstone, she produces Steven’s ukulele, cradles it gently in her hands, smiles. 

“I…Where’d you _get_ that?”

“It was a parting gift from Steven.”

“I shoulda known.” Greg chuckles. “It’s the first instrument he ever learned! And, ya know, now that I think about it, it's the first one I ever taught. Well, taught _well_ anyway. There was that brief period when I was trying to teach Rose the electric guitar, and—”

“And she always broke the strings!”

“Right?!”

“The first time we heard her playing it, Garnet, Amethyst, and I charged out of the Temple, because we thought there must be a _monster_! We couldn’t understand what else could make such a horrible sound!”

“I _know_! She was such a great _singer_ , so I thought…But she couldn’t play that thing any more than I could do Gem stuff!” Greg wipes the tears of laughter out of his eyes, and then his voice settles into a slightly more contemplative mode. “You know, we never used to be able to talk about this sort of thing, you and I, until Steven got us to. I’m really happy we can now.”

“I am as well. It’s…nice. We— _I_ —spend so much time thinking about the big, transcendent parts of her, the Rebel Leader, even the _Diamond_ …but, it’s...nice to be able to remember these aspects of her, too. ” She smiles, glances down. “But…even beyond that, beyond _her_ , I’m glad that you and I are finally friends, Greg, even if it took us too long to get there.”

“Same. And…”

“Yes?”

“Part of me has to wonder if that’s kinda what Steven was going for when he gave you that ukulele. He knew you’d love it, sure, but…I think he also wanted to make sure we’d still have an excuse to talk to each other!”

“Well, he always _has_ been insightful.” Pearl smiles. “I’m glad he did.”

“Yeah, me too. So!” Greg perks up. “Should we get started?”

Pearl nods. Then, Greg directs her fingers and reaches for his own guitar. 

“Let’s start with an F chord, and one, two, and… _If you’re evil and you’re on the rise…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I love comments!


End file.
